


There's Always Next Year

by ClaireKat



Category: Magic Kaito, self insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Kaito plans to steal more than just a precious jewel during Times Square’s New Year's Eve celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first self insert one shot of 2017, and actually my first self insert fic of any kind in a while. I’ve decided I want 2017 to be the year that I embrace a part of myself that I’ve been ignoring or suffering with alone for a while because I don’t know a lot of people that appreciate self inserting for what it is. Self inserting is a really important and central part of my life, though, and this is the year I’m going to try to write what I want and give the attention to self inserting that I think it deserves! I also recently fell for a new character, the illustrious Kaito Kid, so this is kind of an expression for myself and for him. If you read this, thank you, and I look forward to making many more self insert pieces that both myself and others can enjoy!

On New Year's Eve how else would one find the streets and buildings of Times Square than overwhelmed with the mass of both local and visiting bodies filling them. News crews, musical talents, announcers, notable celebrities, commentators, and a host of other arbitrarily important people were set up to document and celebrate yet another historical occasion, the passing of a year and the herald of another. Claire had been lucky enough to procure travel tickets in time for her, Akako, and a few of their close friends to attend such a momentous occasion. From the moment she had decided on this trip, though, a sneaking suspicion invaded Claire’s thoughts. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more at play than just luck and her connections. Kaito had been especially thrilled upon learning that he was invited to tag along on yet another international excursion. 

Her suspicions as to what might really unfold were confirmed with the release of Kaito Kid’s signature heist notice in the headlines of all the local news sources. With a heavy sigh and some equal complaining on both sides, she and Akako had shared their woes and worries, and at times like this Claire was grateful to have someone who understood the situation and could help her manage it. In the end Akako conceded that Kaito couldn’t have picked a worse night for something like this. It was supposed to be a relaxed vacation sort of affair for all of them, but then again Kaito Kid’s MO for heists  _ was  _ carrying off precious jewels in a manner that would astonish and amaze excited crowds. One of the guests attending the New Year's celebration was yet another rich and important person who happened to be displaying a rich and important jewel that Kaito had caught wind of and promptly decided he had to get his hands on. 

He had the crowd, he had the prize, and Claire had provided him the transportation and amenities he would need while he was abroad on a silver platter. All according to his plan? Perhaps. But she didn’t really feel the need to confront him about it; it was too late now. Although she was eager to enjoy the lavish New Year's festivities and share the exciting experience with her friends, she wondered vaguely if it wouldn’t have been better to leave her delinquent of a boyfriend at home. 

_ I mean, I want to be with him when the clock strikes midnight, especially since this is our first New Year's together,  _ she thought to herself, clenching her fists as she tried to dissolve the incredibly sappy and juvenile feelings crowding her chest.  _ No, I have to get ahold of myself. I mean, he’s putting on a show for me just as much as anybody else. Isn’t that special enough? He probably would have done that anyway, but now he gets to perform for an even bigger crowd than usual and expand his heist territory. Two birds with one stone, as they say.  _

She supposed it would be a worthwhile and enjoyable event as long as he didn’t get caught. He didn’t really make a habit of that, as his clean track record indicated, but it was hard for her to completely stave off the gnawing trepidation in her stomach every time his targets grew bigger, riskier. He was always striving for more grandiosity, setting the bar to a height that most others would have abandoned long ago. Perhaps that ambition was part of what made him the greatest Phantom Thief in the world, but sometimes Claire wished he could be content with just being Kaito. She thought he was fantastic enough as himself, at least.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw such an exuberant crowd. Can you, Claire?” Akako asked, nudging her friend carefully as she noticed her detached, distraught gaze. “It’s exactly the kind of climate Kaito thrives in. This is his American debut, after all. I don’t think he could have found a better opportunity.”

“A better opportunity to make a fool of himself,” Hakuba cut in, sharply observing every angle of the scene he could see from this position. “I guess we should have arrived earlier if we wanted to get closer to the main event.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s going to be big enough that you could see it from anywhere in the square,” Claire replied, twirling her hair absently between her fingers as she struggled to hear her friends over the ebb and flow of the crowd’s volume. At least the noise meant that Aoko, the fourth person in their entourage, couldn’t hear their discussion of her childhood friend’s devious activities. She was busy enjoying the infectious atmosphere, and she pulled Habuka down to ask him something Claire couldn’t catch. She was sure it was an arbitrary question concerning who or what a certain someone or building was; she was a little jealous of Aoko’s innocent bliss.

Music and cameras danced and twirled through the square as Claire kept an anxious eye on the heist target. The jewel in question was swinging proudly and temptingly from the illustrious woman’s neck, and crews of both interviewers and cops were stationed around her on the platform she occupied like an impenetrable wall. Of course, this meant that it was likely Kaito would be attempting an entrance from the air. It was more dramatic that way, but Claire also knew him to be the type to sneak into the police force simply for better ease of access. She sighed, considering that these weren’t the kinds of thoughts she was supposed to have on a night like this. She decided to push her worries to the side for a moment and lose herself in the roaring, pulse-pounding music, taking after Aoko as she fell into step with the beat rocking the square.

Her carefree moment was more fleeting than expected as the clock drew to ten minutes until midnight. With a display that had every eye, camera, and other optical device in the square on him in seconds, the infamous Phantom Thief ditched his disguise in the police force and revealed himself on the landing where his target resided. He emerged in his signature thieving uniform with a flourish, and Claire did her best not to react unusually, although she couldn’t help slapping her face in dismay that he had gone for that approach. It was a simple, direct way for him to get to the jewel with as little margin for error as possible, and she supposed such a method would have seemed an obvious choice to others. Despite all the sense it made, she couldn’t help feeling a tad embarrassed. She knew she didn’t have a reason to; it wasn’t like anyone but the two currently standing beside her knew anything that would make her so uneasy.

“Ugh, seriously, I was hoping he wouldn’t show,” Aoko piped up, clearly disgruntled by the flamboyant thief’s flashy entrance. “I’m kind of glad we didn’t bring Dad, but I may have made a mistake telling him to watch the special in case we showed up on TV. I hope he doesn’t break it.”

“I think the real question should be how Kid got here in the first place,” Habuka chimed in smugly. Akako and Claire returned his prodding comment with searing looks. “It’s too bad Kuroba-kun is missing this, though. All because he left something back in the hotel room…hopefully he gets back in time for the grand finale.”

Claire wanted to roll her eyes but instead turned them back to Kid as a fresh reactionary wave rolled through the crowd. He was still standing on the platform with the woman and her precious jewel, surrounded by cops that for some reason hadn’t made a move to capture him. Perhaps they were afraid to act too hastily and trigger an unnecessary uproar; it would be a simple affair to dart or taze him in an alleyway outside the prying eyes of the square’s patrons and cameras. Carrying on with his typical heist performance, he swiped a mic from one of the nearby interviewers before accepting the woman’s precious necklace in exchange for a charming kiss to the hand. 

“He’s over the top as always,” Akako sighed, and Claire agreed with an emphatic nod. There was something about his easy going charm that only made it easier to fall for him. She would have felt more self conscious if it wasn’t for the swooning mass around her. “Wonder how he’s going to finish it. I kind of hope that isn’t the jewel he’s looking for, just so he doesn’t have to disappoint.”

“He wouldn’t smash it in public anyway,” Claire replied. “He’ll hold it up to the moonlight and if it happens to be the jewel he needs, he’ll carry it off before he gets rid of it for good.”

“Ladies and gentleman, I hope you’ll excuse my interruption of your previously scheduled festivities,” Kid addressed, and the crowd only grew louder in response. “Of course, I wouldn't come all this way on such a special night just to ruin your fun in the name of business. This is a noteworthy and exciting occasion, and I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to make it even more exceptional.”

Akako and Claire exhaled exasperated sighs in unison. 

“I plan to bring this evening to a close with a custom and remarkable display.” Again, the crowd responded with a deafening roar. It seemed that even the authorities that were in place to stop him were equally entranced by the possibility of an even more astounding performance to come. Kaito Kid’s reputation had reached every corner of the world by now, and the mixed yet equally captivated reactions of all who watched him only highlighted the potency of his reputation…and his popularity. “In order to make it work, I require the assistance of a willing and enrapturing volunteer.”

Claire’s blood ran cold. _Oh no. Oh no_ _no no. There’s no way he actually means--_

Before she had a chance to process what was happening Kid had already commenced the next phase of his breathtaking performance. Without missing a beat he dropped into the crowd, his trust seemingly paying off as people parted around him and he made his way right to where Claire was hoping he wouldn’t. She and her friends found themselves at a loss for words as he vaulted over the flimsy metal barriers with ease. Coming to a stop before them, he greeted them with a wink before sinking gracefully to his knee. He gestured for Claire to take his hand, and although she felt that she might pass out at any moment she figured she might as well play along until she did have the luxury of blacking out. 

“I would be honored if someone as beautiful as you would agree to assist me with the finale of this performance, my lady.”

He kissed her hand in kind, and she was definitely sure she wouldn’t make it another full minute without passing out. She was already starting to see stars, to feel her knees going weak. She snapped out of it as Akako gave her a bracing slap on the back, realizing as Kid rose to his feet that her friend had shot a spark of reinforcing magic through her. She cast a grateful glance her way before turning back to the magnificent and mischievous magician, uttering a small agreement to which he replied with a self assured smile. 

“I greatly appreciate your cooperation, Miss,” he smirked, and Claire remained at a loss for words. “Watch closely everyone! With such a dazzling assistant in hand, the grand finale will commence at the stroke of midnight!” A cocky claim to make considering the countdown was approaching twenty seconds.

Pulling her against him and shielding her face slightly from the debris to come, Kid set off a smoke bomb characteristic of his distractions for disappearing. In the next moment he raced with her through a pre-planned path, and she found herself astonished at his expert level of preparation. She couldn’t remember the last time she had run so fast, fast enough to make it to the base of the building atop which the countdown clock and the New Year's ball were displayed with ten seconds to spare. Even knowing that this was all a ruse, a charade set up for the audience’s enjoyment, and seeing at least some of how he worked his magic, Claire was still amazed at the technical prowess Kaito applied when it suited him.

“Are you ready? You need to hold on tight.”

In a movement so fast she couldn’t really register it, Kaito clipped a mechanism around his waist and locked Claire in his arms. She tried to ask what he meant by that but lost her voice to the momentum as they both shot upward. The pair were lifted by an elaborate system Kaito had installed outside of the public’s view that was able to pull them to their destination in mere seconds. Claire clung to the chuckling showman with a death grip, burying her face from the view with the hope that she would still be able to survive this somehow. Another smoke bomb followed by some obnoxiously bright lights penetrated her senses, and as her feet touched solid ground Claire found her fingers still unwilling to release Kaito’s jacket.

“Hey, you should open your eyes now, I promise it’s safe.”

His arms cradling her carefully, firm enough to ensure that she wouldn’t fall even if her legs gave out, Claire decided to take his advice. After all, she was his assistant in this trick. Even if she was just another fan, someone who appreciated the mystique and wonder of his magic as much as anyone else, she would always be the only one to stand here at the top with him like this. 

“Happy New Year.”

His soft lips brushed hers as the smoke cleared, the image of their extravagant New Year's kiss accompanied by the confetti and fireworks exploding around them. Her body felt numb and her head was clouded with confusion and elation and a desire to never fade from this moment, partially out of fear of what she might see if she turned her gaze from him. For now her eyes fluttered open, locked with his, a single overwhelmed and overjoyed tear sliding down her cheek as he beamed at her with proud adoration. 

“I hope this makes up for the fact that I missed most of the New Year's festivities,” he spoke, continuing to hold her tightly with one arm as he raised the gem to the moon with the other. “Looks like another dud. I guess this means Kaito Kid has to stick around for a little longer. And here I was hoping I might be able to put it to rest at the turn of the year…it’d be a pretty poetic send off, don’t you think?”

“After you just made your American debut? You wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans, would you?”

“Well, there’s only one fan I’m  _ really  _ concerned about disappointing. And I was kind of hoping that kiss with the fireworks and everything would make up for, I don’t know, at least 70 percent of my screw ups.”

“Try 65.”

He sighed, momentarily stashing the gem in his breast pocket before giving her another fleeting kiss and resting his forehead against her own. “Well, there’s always next year.” 


End file.
